1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible and repositionable self-adhesive dry erasable flexible paper markerboard, constructed with a UV coating applied under the presence of an inerting blanket of nitrogen and to a method of manufacturing such a markerboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known in the art that surfaces are available that may be marked on with dry wipe markers, also known as dry erase markers or dry erasable markers. These markers use solvent or water based ink which dries to a powder after it has been applied to a surface, commonly a smooth, glossy, porcelain or plastic surface. These markers commonly come in different colors.
When a user writes on a dry erasable surface using conventional dry erasable markers, the ink readily adheres to the surface and may be applied in thick or thin strokes. The ink, after it dries, will adhere to the dry erasable surface for a long period of time, e.g., at least several months, without significantly flaking or otherwise peeling away from the dry erasable surface. The writing surfaces, often white in appearance, adapted for use with such markers are commonly known as xe2x80x9cdry erase boards,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdry erasable boards,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmarker boards,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwhite boards.xe2x80x9d These terms are used interchangeably in the specification and claims.
The dry erasable marker ink, when applied, dries to a powder and may be readily wiped off from the dry erasable surface with a dry cloth or dry eraser. No solvent is ordinarily needed in the erasing; hence these markers are known as xe2x80x9cdry wipe,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdry erase,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdry erasable.xe2x80x9d These terms also are used interchangeably in the specification and claims. One common dry erase marker is sold by the Sanford Corp., Bellwood, Ill. under the registered trademark, EXPO.RTM.
This method of erasable writing is to be contrasted with the earlier-known use of chalk on slate or other surfaces. This is also to be contrasted with those surfaces where markers were used and the markings could only be removed by application of solvents, such as water, or an organic solvent, such as mineral spirits.
Prior to the present invention, dry erasable markerboards have not been not been made from a flexible paper with a repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive nor have they utilized UV cured coatings applied under the presence of a nitrogen blanket.
The flexible paper allows the markerboard to be transported and stored more easily than conventional markerboards. For example, a large markerboard can easily be rolled into a tube or rolled around a core and placed in a small space, such as a bag or an overhead compartment of an airplane. Furthermore, because the dry erasable markerboard of the present invention utilizes a paper layer, unlike conventional flexible markerboards utilizing a polyester or vinyl layer, the material of the present invention is less expensive to manufacture, and can be lighter in weight. Furthermore, the UV coating is applied under the presence of a nitrogen blanket, which excludes the presence of oxygen. The absence of oxygen allows the specially formulated UV coating to cure significantly faster than other UV coatings, thus decreasing the overall cost of production of the present invention. Furthermore, nitrogen curing leads to optimal polymerization of the UV coating, thus imparting the utmost in surface hardness and scratch resistance to the dry erasable surface.
Rather than positioning several conventional markerboards together for a large presentation, the present invention can be used in large continuous pieces without seams. The present invention may be perforated or cut with a cutting device to shape the material into pieces of different sizes.
The pressure sensitive adhesive used in the present invention allows multiple applications of a markerboard to different surfaces, which would not be possible with the application of permanent adhesive, as is traditionally used in the art. Further, the present invention can be temporarily applied to a variety of surfaces (both planar and non-planar) without the use of mounting hardware, such as brackets, nails, or screws, or a mounting apparatus, such as a frame or easel. Unlike traditional mounting hardware, the pressure sensitive adhesive in the present invention need not materially alter the surface to which it is adhered. Pressure sensitive adhesives are well-known in the art as, for example, the pressure sensitive adhesive used by 3M Company on its Post-It(copyright) Notes product.
The present invention provides a flexible, repositionable dry erasable markerboard that can be mounted on a wall or other surface (both planar surfaces and non-planar surfaces) without the use of mounting hardware. Further, the invention can be repositioned and reused without materially altering the surface to which it is applied. The invention can be perforated or cut with a cutting device to create markerboards of various shapes and sizes.
The present invention is flexible enough to be self-wound or rolled around a core or tube so that it does not crush in storage. The present invention can be manufactured in a roll, with or without perforations, such that individual pieces of markerboard may be removed from the roll as needed.
The repositionable dry erasable markerboard may be cut into smaller individual markerboards and stacked in pads for ease of use. These pads can be formed by adhering repositioned dry erasable markerboard sheets to one another by the layer of pressure sensitive adhesive.
Alternatively, a stack of repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets can be secured into a pad. Pads of repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets can be created by, for example, covering a portion of a stack of repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets with a cover made of, for example, paper, fabric, or plastic. This cover can than be bound to the stack of repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets with, for example, staples. Pads of repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets can also be formed by applying a permanent adhesive to a portion on the back of each sheet, above a line of perforations, and then stacking the sheets in a pad. The individual repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets are thus adhered to each other by the permanent adhesive on the back of one sheet being in contact with the front of the next sheet. Individual sheets can be torn as needed from the pad at the line of perforations while the portion of the markerboard sheet to which the permanent adhesive is applied remains adhered to the pad until all the markerboards sheets are removed from the pad.
Alternatively, repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets can be secured in a pad by a permanent adhesive that is applied to a top edge of each sheet, preferably above a line of perforations, such that individual markerboards sheets may be torn away for use. Repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets can also be secured in a pad by a spiral binding at the top or on the side of the pad. Other means of securing repositionable dry erasable markerboard sheets into pads are possible and would be known to one skilled in the art.
In one embodiment, the first layer, which is a dry erasable layer, is a coating. In this case, in the preferred embodiment, a clay coating or a coating of polyethylene is applied to the second layer, which is a paper layer, prior to application of the dry erasable coating to minimize absorption of the dry erasable coating into the second layer. If a clay coating is used it can also provide the benefit of enhancing the quality of images that may be printed on the second layer after the clay coating or coating of polyethylene is applied. In another embodiment, the first layer is a dry erasable film.
The paper of the second layer of the invention can vary in weight, thickness, and composition. Optionally, the paper of the second layer can be colored or printed with a variety of designs or logos. The paper of the second layer is substantially opaque such that the surface to which the markerboard is attached is not readily visible through the markerboard.
The third layer is a pressure sensitive adhesive layer that allows the application of the repositionable dry erasable markerboard to a variety of surfaces such as steel, drywall, wallpapered walls, painted walls, chalkboards, whiteboards, tabletops, or paper. Further, the repositionable dry erasable markerboard can be repositioned and reapplied (immediately or several years later) without materially altering the surface to which it was applied.
An optional fourth layer, which is a removable liner layer, similar to those used with conventional shelf-papering products, can be used to keep the third layer free of contamination until the removable liner of the fourth layer is removed prior to use of the markerboard. The removable liner can be scored in a manner that allows it to be easy peeled away from the sheet.